


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by TiaCumberbatch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaCumberbatch/pseuds/TiaCumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I threw together because I had an idea. sorry if it's crap. Sort of a Little Mermaid thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma Charming wasn't exactly the most beautiful mermaid around. Her dark blue tail paired perfectly with her blue eyes and blonde hair. But what her made her unusual was that she didn't conform with the beauty that mermaids normally held. She always kept her hair back in a pony tail. She hated how her hair got in her eyes if she didn't. She often visited the surface, against the will of her parents, the king and queen. She was a rebellious teenager, but with parents like hers, who wouldn't want to rebel  
She often questioned her linage, something that had bothered her for years. She looked nothing like her parents. Her mother had jet black hair and a white tail, her father having a red tail and dark blonde hair. She knew her prying was stupid, but she still worried.

She came to out of her thoughts, looking around her. A noise had startled her. She pushed herself off the rock she was sun bathing on, slipping into the water quietly, hiding behind a rock, looking toward the shore. She finally spotted the source of the noise, almost grinning to herself. It was a human. She had seen a few sailors, but never a woman this young. She had to be around her age. Her hair was perfectly curled, something Emma wished she could do. Her dress was absolutely beautiful, a bright purple. Emma found herself staring as she girl kicked off her shoes, standing in the water that washed up on shore. She wanted so badly to swim up to her and talk to her, but knew it wasn't a good idea. Number one rule was to never reveal yourself to humans. It could cause chaos.

Emma sighed to herself, leaning against the rock. How badly she wanted to be a human. She knew it would never happen. She heard a clicking behind her and she quickly turned around her. Her guide, Lila, flicked her head at her. Emma rolled her eyes, diving back below the surface, swimming up to her. The dolphin bumped her shoulder, Emma hearing her voice in her head. "Emma, your father would kill you if he knew you were up here. What are you doing?"  
Emma huffed at her, air bubbles floating out of her gills. "I just wanted to sunbathe. It's not my fault father doesn't want me coming up here."

She almost felt the wave of displeasure coming from Lila. "Emma Charming! You know your grandmother was killed by a human. That's why he doesn't want you at the surface."

Emma dove deeper, swimming as fast as she could to keep up with her guide. "That isn't my fault! I don't see why I should be punished." She stopped abruptly, waiting for Lila to turn back around. "Father needs to realize that I'm not a child! That I can make my own decisions!"

  
"As future queen, you need to make the right decisions." Lila scolded, causing Emma to pout. She pushed her nose against Emma's back, pushing her forward. "I came here to collect you. The king wants to speak to you."

  
Emma huffed again, flicking her tail, propelling herself deeper. "I didn't even get to watch her for that long." She told Lila. "I just wanted to see a human my age. And I did. I think she's a princess too. I've never seen someone with such beautiful hair." She said, grinning wildly. "It was amazing, Lila. I wish I could talk to her."

  
"Absolutely not!" Lila interrupted, swimming in front of Emma. "You know how much trouble you would get into?" She clicked in anger, making Emma laugh.

  
"I was only dreaming, don't worry. I wouldn't dare."

  
They finally came upon the reef, Lila chirping a goodbye to Emma before swimming off. It was rude of guides to accompany their masters into the reef, as delicate as it was. The only ones allowed were her parents guides.

  
She swam through one of the tunnels in the rock, coming to a huge opening. "Father?" Emma called out, not seeing him anywhere.

  
"Where have you been?"

Emma quickly turned around, grimacing. She saw her father's guide before she saw him. "I was off exploring. With Neal and Ruby." She lied, hoping her father would believe her lie.

  
"You can't disappear like that, Emma. You know that." Her father crossed his arms, his gaze softening. "At least tell us when you leave. Your mother has been searching for you."

  
Emma sighed deeply, nodding. "Sorry, father. I promise I will next time. Where is mother?" She asked, her hands behind her back.

  
"North side of the reef. There's a bit of drama going on with our people. She's gone to sort it out."

  
Emma nodded, trying not to act exasperated. Her mother always wanted her to help when something went awry in the kingdom. Usually she had it sorted out in an hour, leaving Emma wondering why she needed her. Her father dismissed her and Emma swam off, calling out for Lila to join her. The dolphin was soon at her side, Emma filling her in. She took her time swimming to where her mother was, not wanting to deal with anything.

  
When she finally got there, she was chuffed to see her best friend's talking to her mother. "Ruby, Neal!" She called out, smiling.

  
Ruby turned toward her, grinning. "Emma! What took you so long!" She asked, gliding over to her. Emma was always envious of Ruby. Her dark red and black tail was so rare, paired with her long, flowing, perfect hair.

  
"I got caught up with chatting." She said, smiling. Ruby knew what that meant, and winked at her. "So what did you want me out her for, mother?" She asked, turning to her mother.

  
"I want you to say nothing to your father, got it? But I got news of a wrecked ship about 10 clicks from here. It's a few months old, so nothing should be too damaged. If you take your guides with you, I'll let the three of you go."

  
Emma almost squealed, quickly hugging her mother. "Oh thank you!" Her mother was much less strict than her father, and she appreciated it. Nothing made her happier than exploring new things.

  
"Go on then. I want you back before night fall. Be careful!" She called out after the teenagers who had already swam away, shaking her head. Oh how she wished she could be young again.


	2. ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for map I was referencing http://archiveofourown.org/works/1974981  
> (Very good job)

Emma squealed with delight, swimming in circles. "Well? Are you guys coming?" She asked, finally turning back to Ruby, frowning slightly as she looked at the two of them. "I don't like those looks."

  
Ruby shrugged, getting a sad look on her face. "I can't come. You know I would love to, my my grandmother said that if she catches me with any more human things, she'll ground me. No seeing anyone for two months."

  
"Lame." Emma said, making a face before looking over to Neal, who shrugged. "You know I'm not one for exploring."

  
Emma sighed, shaking her head. "You guys are no fun. I don't think my mother would appreciate you two ditching me." She said with a slight smile. "That's fine though. I'll be back by nightfall." She knew exactly where the wreck was. Not far from her favorite sun basking spot by the castle on the shore where she had seen the human girl hours earlier. "I guess then I'll see you guys later?" She asked, calling out to Lila, getting a response after a few seconds. 

"Emma, I know what you're up to." Ruby said, swimming closer to her, making sure Neal couldn't hear their conversation. "I'll come with you. I just don't want Neal to come. You know how he is about these things." She whispered, then turned back to Neal. "Well, I'm headed to help Granny gather some clams. I guess I'll see you guys later?" 

"I should get going too." Neal said, scratching the back of his neck. "I hope you have fun, Em." He smiled at her, hesitating for a moment before nodding and swimming off. 

Ruby then turned to Emma, chewing on her lip. "I'll meet you back here in half an hour. I have to come up with an excuse for granny." 

Emma grinned and nodded, seeing their guides come up next to each other. "Hey Avi! Lila!" She said, grinning as Avi swam under her arm. Avi was a beautiful hourglass dolphin. She and Lila had been friends ever since Ruby and Emma met. "Go on, Ruby! I really want to go!" She said, grabbing Lila's dorsal fin. "Hurry up! I'm going to grab my bag." She urged Lila on toward the center of the reef and toward the tunnel that lead to her "room". 

She left Lila at the entrance, swimming through the opening. She had shelves along the wall with little trinkets her father had given her over the ears. Shells and bead necklaces, beautiful crowns made from coral, and some of her favorite hair pieces. She grabbed the bag hanging by her bed, looking around for a moment. She wished she didn't have to hide her treasures that she found from the ships, but if her father found out, she would be grounded for eternity. She shook her head, turning and swimming out. She nearly ran into Ruby as she got to the entrance, gasping. "Ruby!" She said, propelling herself back to prevent a collision. 

"Sorry Emma. I came as quickly as I could. Granny thinks I'm out collecting shells with you for a new necklace." She almost rolled her eyes at how easily her grandmother had bought her lie. "Let's go! I can't wait to see it!" 

About an hour later, they came upon the wreck, which looked to be only a few years old. Emma grinned, heading toward the mast. There were still bits of fabric clinging on, held on with brass rings. She pulled on the ring, frowning as it didn't budge. "These things are usually falling apart by the time I get to them. How old did my mother say this wreck was?" 

"She didn't say." Ruby said, swimming over to her, helping her pull. Maybe try looking around the boat for a ring?" She suggested, swimming down to the deck. the boat had a huge crack in the bow, most likely what had caused it to crash. Probably ran into some rocks. Sirens most likely. 

One of the most frustrating thing about being a mermaid was being mistaken for a siren. Humans were stupid, not realizing they were two different beings all together. Mermaids were peaceful creatures, living harmoniously with humans while all sirens wanted to do was kill them. They were rarely seen, which is why mermaids were always pegged for sirens. Sirens were creatures of the deep. Their entire bodies scaled, a human like face and upper body, but the rest was like a sea serpent. Mermaid's tails were elegant and graceful, their colors bright and flashy. Much more beautiful.

Swimming through the hole, Emma came upon a main room. She gasped at how untouched it looked. Everything looked brand new. Nothing was touched by currents or fish. She swam to the table in the center of the room, which was being taken up by a map. A giant portion unfilled, but what Emma could see, she was surprised by. 

A huge portion was filled with what looked like...Trees. She nodded as she remembered the words. Across the trees was written "Enchanted Forest", and below that was "Maritime Kingdom." She knew this was her home, based on the cove and castle along the shore. She ran her hand across the map, noticing how it wasn't wet. It must have been enchanted. She had never seen magic in person, but stories that nomad mermaids had told of many great wonders outside of the territory she knew. She folded up the map as best she could, tucking it into her bag. 

"Found anything good?" Ruby asked, poking her head through the hole. Emma shook her head, making a face. "Not yet. Want to help me look?" She hated lying to her best friend, but she wanted to keep the map a secret. Maybe one day she'd be able to travel to these places, though highly unlikely. 

"What about this?" Ruby asked, holding up a small bracelet studded with rubies and diamonds. 

"You can have that one. I have an emerald one." She said, grinning. She watched as Ruby slipped it on her wrist, grinning. "It looks fantastic on you!"

They continued to search until Emma's bag was filled with little trinkets, and the both of them were exhausted. 

"Are you ready to go?" Emma asked, yawning. 

Ruby nodded, calling on Avi. "I'm going to ride her home. Swimming sounds like too much of a task right now." 

"Me too. I think they were at the surface." She said, calling out to Lila. The two were there in a matter of minutes, Lila scolding Emma for letting herself get so tired. 

 Emma shook her head, grasping her dorsal. "Let's go. I don't want a rant right now. I just want to sleep." Lila shook her head, darting through the water, Avi and Ruby right beside them. 

Before Emma knew it, she was being shaken awake, the woman she had seen earlier that day standing over her. Emma closed her eyes again, exhaustion taking over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, the reef system sits on top of a ton of cave like systems. I found it easier than them living in a castle, yeah?  
> Also, the sirens are my own making. I know that the description are not what they look like according to myths.


	3. Chapter Three

Regina stormed from the castle and down to the sea to think. Her mother was always on her about trying to be more lady like. She was 16, how was she supposed to be an adult? She kicked off her heels, letting her feet sink into the sand. The sea was one thing that calmed her down. The smell and the sounds blocking everything out from her crazy mind. She closed her eyes a moment, inhaling. She finally opened her eyes, looking around for the first time. She frowned, seeing a figure in the distance.

As she got closer, she noticed it was a teenage girl with...What? A tail. Regina gasped, picking up her speed. It was a mermaid! She had thought they were only part of legends. One hadn't been spotted in years. She gently shook her shoulder, watching as she opened her eyes for only a moment. The girl muttered something before closing her eyes again, her body going limp once more.

Regina frowned, shaking her head. What would a mermaid be doing on shore? They're sea creatures. She checked over her, noticing a small cut on her forehead. She must have hit something and gotten knocked out, causing her to wash up on shore. She nudged her again, no response this time. She stood once more, walking around her. The waves were barely lapping at her fins. They were beautiful. Regina got on her knees, taking a closer look at her tail. The blue matched the ocean on a clear day, one of the most beautiful colors Regina knew. She felt the tug of her mother's magic, gasping. She couldn't let her mother find the mermaid. She would capture her and study her, Regina knew it.

She grabbed the girl's arm, tugging her hardest. She fell backwards as her hand slipped out of Emma's slippery skin. It wasn't like human skin, it felt like a dolphin. Slick ad smooth. Regina focused for a moment, the sand starting to move as she guided it with her magic. She had been practicing so hard on her own, and she finally was able to move things. She had just about created a high enough dune to cover Emma when she heard her mother shout her name.

"Regina Mills you come here now!" Came her mother's shrill voice. She quickly ran to her shoes, slipping them on, running up the bank. "Coming mother." She said, her face scrunching up. All she wanted to do was go back to the young woman and find out more about her.

 

Her mother finally let her go after a few hours, and Regina had immediately run back to the beach, only to find the mermaid missing. She kicked at the sand, cursing for following what her mother had told her to do.

Emma had woken about an hour after Regina left, her hair dried by the sun. She slowly sat up, her head spinning. She must have hit a rock when Lila got caught in that sudden undertow. She leaned back letting her hair fall back. She loved how it felt when dry. Soft and wavy, the most beautiful color. Her hair shone in the sunlight, and it allowed her to brush it. Her bag had been strapped to Lila, so she didn't have anything with her. She pushed her way to the water, diving back in, taking a deep breath. Even though she could breathe air, water felt so much better on her lungs. She darted through the water, stopping abruptly. She had seen the woman from before. She had seen her up close. She could feel her touch on her scales, on her wrist where she had grabbed her. She thought it had been a dream. But her skin had been so scorching-ly hot to her. She had no idea why. No on ever knew why it was like that, but humans just felt hot to mermaids. 

She surfaced again, almost diving back down as she saw the young woman kick the sand at her feet. Emma could just barely hear her talking to herself. Emma grinned, deciding what to do next.

Imitating a dolphin's clicks, she leaped into the air, making sure to come down right as Regina looked at her, allowing her only to see her tail go into the water.

Regina grinned, watching as Emma's tail disappeared, knowing something was about to begin.


	4. Ch 4

Emma was practically grinning as she swam toward the reef, the excitement obvious on her face. The first thing she had to do was find Lila. Just as she was thinking of her, Lila came zooming over to her, swimming in circles around her. 

"Are you alright? Where have you been? I'm so sorry I lost you. Are you hurt? Your face is cut there.."

Emma cut her off, laughing slightly. "Lila! Slow down! I'm fine! I promise! The undertow pulled me onto the beach on the little island. I tried calling out to you!" She frowned, hugging the dolphin. "Thank you for worrying."

Lila bumped against her, clicking. 

"I've got to find Ruby. Did you get my bag?" 

Lila bobbed her head, clicking again. "I'm sorry I couldn't get it. We could go back and find it. It's not an issue." She bumped against her again, clicking once more. 

"Don't worry about it, Lila. Ruby and I will find it. It's not an issue. You know I know this area well." Lila bumped against Emma, tweeting again, eyeing the mermaid. "Don't worry! I'll make sure to call out to you if we get in any trouble." Emma could practically feel the sarcasm Lila projected at her. Laughing, she swam ahead, toward Ruby's home. She called out for her, finding her tying her hair up with a coral pin. "Hey Red!" Emma called out, grinning.

Ruby spun around, launching herself at Emma. "Oh my Poseidon! Lila told me she had lost you! I was so scared!" 

Emma laughed, hugging her best friend. "You shouldn't worry. You know I'm always getting into trouble. Oh.." She smirked, watching Ruby's eyes light up. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked, biting her lower lip, wanting to just blurt it out. She wanted to tell someone, and Ruby was really the only one she could trust. Neal would blab as soon as someone asked him. Emma loved him to death, but he just couldn't be trusted with secrets. 

Ruby nodded quickly, clasping her hands together. "Of course I can! You know I can!" 

Emma took a deep breath, air bubbles floating from her gills. "Well, when I was taken from Lila by the current, I ended up on that beach with the beautiful castle on the hill, right? Well, I woke up with someone standing over me. I had seen the girl before. She was on the shore when I was sunbathing the other day." Ruby tried to interrupt her, but Emma held out her hand. "I'll explain that later. Well, I thought I was dreaming and fell asleep again. Before I knew it, I was hearing voices again and pretended to stay asleep while she dragged me behind a sand dune. It must have been her mother. I pulled myself to the water before they could see me and swam off. And now I'm here." 

"You made contact with a human?! That's amazing! Are they as scary as the stories say they are? What did she look like? How old was she?" 

Emma laughed as Ruby bombarded her with questions. "Slow down! First, I'll tell you what she looked like. She was young, like us. No more than 16. She has dark hair and rich brown eyes. Her skin is a beautiful color." Emma blushed. "I don't know. Human's aren't that scary. They're like us, without tails and gills, of course. Her mother did seem a bit harsh though. I got the feeling she didn't like her very much." 

"I want to see her!" Ruby said, grinning widely. "Oh Emma, please!" She pouted out her lower lip, causing Emma to laugh and shake her head. 

"We'll go tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be looking for me again." Emma said, smiling brightly. "I want to bring something to leave her. I have to go so I can find something! Meet me at the edge of the reef at midday! I should let my parents know I'm okay." She quickly hugged Red, then frowned. "We can't talk to her, not yet. This is really dangerous, Ruby."

Ruby nodded solemnly. "I know it is Emma. I don't know exactly what happened to my mother, but I know Granny is always telling me how horrible humans are. I just hope to one day change her mind. Now you go, make sure you bring something good!" She grinned, lightening the mood.

Emma nodded, hugging Ruby once again. She was quickly out the door, already knowing she would have trouble sleeping tonight. 


End file.
